Chica Bonita
by TutsiPop
Summary: U/A Lantis, un serio arquitecto, se ve envuelto en unas graciosas peripecias para conocer a una Chica Bonita que vive en frente de su edificio... Mucho humor. Basado en un episodio de F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Lantis/Hikaru


CHICA BONITA

Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth (MKR) no me pertenece, los creiditos son en su totalidad a el maravilloso grupo de CLAMP y esta historia está basada en un episodio de F.R.I.E.N.D.S

O…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un hombre realmente alto, fuerte, construido y absolutamente apuesto se encontraba meditando en la mesa de un solitario café… llovía muy fuerte, y esperaba que calmara un poco para poder regresar a su departamento.

Lantis Jūrōta, de cabellera negra y penetrantes ojos azules adoraba los días así, había menos tráfico, menos gente obstruyendo en las calles y por supuesto menos ruido. El maldito ruido de la ciudad era lo que más detestaba de Tokio, maldecía el momento en el que había aceptado trabajar ahí, pero su hermano supo cómo convencerlo para que trabajara en el diseño de un Hospital Veterinario, al cual, ayudaba al donar el edificio.

Aunque la verdad, suena más como idea de su novia Emeraude… Oh Emeraude, esa mujer se va a convertir en santa por aguantar el mal genio de Zagato, sin duda los polos opuestos se atraen, ellos son la viva imagen de toda esa cursilería…

La verdad tenia amistades en Tokio, ninguno lo ataba como para quedarse, y la idea original era ser lo estrictamente profesional, terminar con el Hospital y regresar a su cabaña… la herencia de su difunta madre le permitía darse el lujo de no trabajar y dormir, dormir y dormir... era lo que más amaba.

Los días pasarían lentos si seguía quejándose de la ciudad…

De pronto la vio, una ráfaga de cabellos rojos paso tan rápido que se confundían como una llamarada de fuego en las calles, era hermosa de piel de un ligero tostado pero con una sonrisa que iluminaba el día nublado, llevaba un… ¿lobo? No, su mente debe estarle jugando una broma, es solo un perro, y uno muy peludo…

La perdió de vista cuando giro en una esquina, diablos sí que era bonita

Se dio cuenta que ya no llovía y decidió regresar, el haber visto a esa chica tan bonita le regreso la alegría de vivir en la ciudad.

Su departamento era amplio con dos recamaras que alojaban a sus amigos cuando terminaban en un estado inconveniente (con copas)

Aunque tenía una gran vista por la ventana, trataba todo lo que podía de evitarla… ¿La razón? El Huracán Ferio se había mudado al departamento de en frente y cada vez que podía llamaba su atención de departamento a departamento ya fuera brincando, moviendo la mano y gritando su nombre, hasta mímica… y es que era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero tenía tanta energía como un niño de 10 años con una explosión de azúcar en las venas.

Desgraciadamente la única manera de inspirarse era ver por esa ventana y dejar que su imaginación haga lo suyo…

-_"Bien, imaginación haz lo tuyo... veamos… aves… ruido… más aves… fuego… flores… ¿Fuego?"_

Lantis regreso la vista y la volvió a ver… la chica bonita de hace unos momentos estaba en el edificio de en frente regando unas flores que tenía en el marco de su ventana… demonios, sí que era bonita… su vista quedo opacada al ver que su mejor amigo brin coteaba (de nuevo) para llamar su atención desde su departamento, regreso la vista, la chica se había ido… tal vez estaba de visita con algún familiar, Lantis no tenía tanta suerte de verla todos los días. O eso pensó.

Al día siguiente por la mañana la volvió a ver, regando sus plantas, otra vez… daba un vistazo por aquí y por allá de vez en cuando hasta que se marchó. El pelinegro sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana para ver a donde iba, pero la melena de fuego se perdió entre el tumulto de gente más rápido de lo que esperaba

-_"¿era posible que ella viva ahí?" _ - se preguntó por inercia, y una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su, habitualmente inexpresivo rostro.

Volteo a ver su reloj de mano

8:16am

Se percató que era tarde, tomo su abrigo, aun había una ligera lluvia por la ciudad. Salió de casa con la esperanza de volverla a ver… y así fue.

Los días siguientes tanto en la mañana como en las tardes (y en ocasiones por las noches) la hermosa chica de cabello rojo se asomaba por la ventana y regaba las plantas que estaban en el marco de su ventana…por unos segundos sintió envidia de ellas.

Pero le era necesario verla para poder tener un buen día, incluso se dio cuenta que mientras la observaba, se inspiraba para poder trabajar… esa chica bonita, estaba logrando obsesionarlo.

Un día, sentado en su mesa de trabajo y volteando de vez en cuando para verla, se dio cuenta que tenía visitas, 2 chicas también muy bonitas la acompañaban, platicaban muy a gusto (o al menos eso se distinguía) sacaban varias cosas de algunas cajas (al parecer aun no terminaba de mudarse) comían pastelitos, se abrazaban de vez en cuando y por las sonoras carcajadas la estaban pasando muy bien.

*suspiro*

-esa risa es maravillosa... – se levantó de la silla y grito - ¡es todo! iré a conocer a esa chica

Y totalmente envalentonado se paró frente al edificio. Y con el dedo índice empezó a contar las ventanas… Subió decidido, según sus cuentas era en el cuarto piso, girar a la izquierda y en la tercera puerta ahí tenía que estar…

-_"cuarto piso, tercera puerta ala izquierda, cuarto piso tercera puerta a la izquierda… puerta uno… puerta dos… puerta tres… aquí es..." _– se dijo a sí mismo – _"al fin te conoceré chica bonita" _

Y toco la puerta, una linda niña de escasos 10 años y graciosas coletas doradas abrió

-si… - atendió ella

Lantis se asomó hacia adentro con discreción

-hola, te parecerá extraño, pero, una chica bonita vive en esta casa, bueno, tu eres bonita, pero y me refiero a...

-MAAAAAAMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito la niña algo asustada pensando muy mal de él...

Lantis corrió lo más rápido que pudo y sin voltear atrás, bajo de un par de zancadas las escaleras... se sentía decepcionado, había echo mal las cuentas y había quedado como un pervertido a los ojos de una pequeña niña.

Aun así lo volvería a intentar… respiro hondo… y se dio la media vuelta, lo haría mejor otro día, si la niña lo vuelve a ver, su madre sería capaz de sacarle los ojos…

3 días después, y esperando que el incidente haya quedado como eso, regreso al edificio, volvió a contar con más cuidado y empezó a subir por las escaleras

-_"cuarto piso, tercera puerta la izquierda, cuarto piso tercera puerta a la izquierda, cuarto piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda… puerta uno, puerta dos, esta es la puerta de la niña que asusté, entonces la que sigue es la de la chica bonita"_

Toco la puerta con prudencia, y su sonrisa desapareció al abrirle un anciano de cara larga y visiblemente molesto

-¡QUE! – dijo casi gritando

-disculpe que lo interrumpa – decía Lantis – pero si no es mucha molestia, ¿de casualidad una chica de cabello rojo vive aquí?

-¿QUE SI LE COMPRO UN COCO? – volvió a gritar el anciano

-No, no, no chica de cabello rojo

-Y YO PARA QUE QUIERO UN COCO… NO TENGO DIENTES – y de un rápido movimiento se quitó la prótesis que tenía en la boca mostrándole una obscura cavidad llena de saliva

Lantis arqueo de asco

-No señor – decía mientras volteaba hacia otro lado – dije rojo ¡chica de cabello rojo… no coco!

-HAPPOSAI – se escuchó desde dentro una mujer - ¿QUIEN ESTAAA EN LAA PUERTAAAA?

-UN JOVEN QUE VENDE UN COCOOO – le respondió

-NO LO COMPREESSS, NI SIQUIERA TIENES DIENTES…

-YAAA LO SEEEE VIEJA DECREPITAAAA, ES LO QUE LE ESTABA DICIENDOOO, HASTAA QUE ME INTERRUMPISTEE

Y el anciano siguió gritando desde la puerta mientras Lantis desaparecía lentamente de ese extraño lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pelinegro volvía a ver desde la ventana a la hermosa chica, había fallado dos veces y estaba empezando a creer que esa mujer era un fantasma al cual solo podía ver él…

De pronto el sonido de la puerta término con sus pensamientos, abrió con pereza, sabia quien llamaba, ya lo esperaba de hecho. Un hombre de mediana estatura y cabello morada entraba al departamento, de rostro y mirada seria, se acercó al ventanal y con burla dijo

-¿aun hace esos tontos actos de mímica?

-todos y cada uno de ellos Clef – respondió sereno

El peli morado movió la cabeza en rechazo

-Ferio nunca maduró… como sea, vengo por los planos que te encargo Zagato

Lantis, tomó un cilindro que estaba en la mesa de trabajo

-Dile que el plano original los tiene su secretaria para guardarlos en el archivo y que ya empecé la segunda parte del edificio – cada una de las palabras las decía mecánicamente

-¿Por qué ya no vas tan seguido a la oficina?

-porque cada vez que voy le agrega más cosas al diseño original, soy un arquitecto, mi especialidad es crear edificios seguros para las personas y no la aberración que mi hermano trata de hacer… está bien que lo valla a donar a la caridad, pero mi nombre estará ahí y quiero algo bien echo

-tranquilo viejo, yo solo sigo ordenes- le reprochó el amigo. De pronto un destello rojo llamo la atención de los dos – que buena vista – agrego con un dejo alegría

-si de hecho, si – contesto el pelinegro – y la verdad me da gusto que alguien más la vea, llegue a pensar que era un espejismo o algo así

-¿Por qué dices eso Lantis?

-he ido en dos ocasiones y nada, otra persona totalmente diferente sale…

-¿de qué hablas?

Lantis respingo molesto

-Mira, se supone que ella está en el cuarto piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda, y cuando me armo de valor y voy, ZAZ, aparecen otras personas y no tienen nada que ver con la pelirroja

Clef miró hacia el edificio y después volvió hacia su amigo

-¿y te haces llamar arquitecto?

Lantis lo vio confundido

-si, efectivamente está en el cuarto piso, pero la primer ventana que tu cuentas no es de un departamento, si no la ventana de seguridad de las escaleras, entoooonncceeessss….

-¡ella está en la segunda puerta! – Termino de decir frustrado - ¡maldición! ¿Cómo pude olvidar ese detalle?

Clef levanto los hombros en señal de no saber

-sabes una cosa, cierra la puerta con llave al irte – y se encamino con largas zancadas mientras su amigo lo veía divertido desde su ventana

Subió al cuarto piso nuevamente, vio el detalle de la ventana de las escaleras que había pasado desapercibido antes…

Toco la puerta decidido una vez más

-_"chica bonita… chica bonita… chica bonita..."_

_-_he… hola Lantis, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Ferio…? – dijo sorprendido el pelinegro

-si amigo ¿qué pasa?

-_"¡maldición!" _– dijo para sus adentros antes de marcharse algo cabizbajo y sin dejar a su amigo hablar…

Ferio cerró la puerta algo confundido, su amigo Lantis era misterioso, pero en esta ocasión si que había sido raro…

-¿Quién toco la puerta Ferio? – Pregunto una hermosa chica pelirroja

-era un amigo mío, pero no sé qué le pasa porque de pronto se fue... debe estar estresado, últimamente actúa algo extraño

-qué raro… como sea, gracias otra vez por ayudarme a cargar las cajas pesadas, que faltaban – decía con una sonrisa

-no hay porque Hikaru, haría lo que fuera por una amiga de Fuu… hablando de ella – toma una caja de tamaño mediano – me dijo que te diera esta caja, creo que hay flores en ella, y discúlpame, pero no pude evitar ver que la nota decía: _"aquí están los remplazos para que sigas fingiendo…" _se me hizo algo extraño…

Hikaru empezó a reír

-¿sabes? Hace poco vinieron las chicas, oh Dios, les comente que cruzando la calle, en el edificio de enfrente, hay un muchacho que se asoma por la ventana muy seguido, es extremadamente guapo, y para no llamar su atención, empecé a regar las plantas, una y otra vez solo para verlo, el problema es que ahogué las plantas de tanto regarlas

-¿De verdad? – dijo sorprendido Ferio

-me da mucha pena, por lo general soy muy tímida y mis hermanos fueron muy sobreprotectores, por eso me da mucha pena tener iniciativa con los chicos

-¿y las pobres plantas que culpa tienen? – dijo con burla

-¡LO SE! Soy una persona horrible…

-no nada de eso, eres una excelente veterinaria, cualquiera que ayude a los animalitos como tú lo haces es simplemente extraordinario, a todo esto ¿Dónde trabajaras?

-en una bodega que está muy cerca, pero solo es temporal, porque es muy incómodo, el otro día un perro se escapó y tuve que perseguirlo varias cuadras hasta que logre atraparlo, llovía mucho pero tenemos que aguantar, ya sabes, mientras hacen el hospital

-sí, escuche algo de eso, ¿es el mismo que está creando CEPHIRO´S CORP verdad?

-así es, el dueño es una gran persona y está dando un gran apoyo al donar el hospital

-sabes, el dueño es novio de mi hermana y su hermano es mi mejor amigo y es el arquitecto principal del diseño, si no te importa, te lo puedo presentar

-¡de verdad! – Dijo entusiasmada – me encantaría conocer a las maravillosas personas que están apoyado a la causa del hospital, por favor Ferio, preséntame a tu amigo…

-Claro que sí, de hecho acaba de bajar, vamos tras él...

Ferio tomo de la mano a Hikaru y rápidamente bajaron los escalones. En el segundo piso logró ver a su amigo quien muy despacio baja los mismos

-¡LANTIS! – grito Ferio, el pelinegro volteo y vio a su amigo que venía casi desenfrenado con…

-¡ERES TU! – dijeron con sorpresa Lantis y Hikaru al mismo tiempo…

FIN

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Espero hayan disfrutado de mi historia, y como detalle quiero aclarar que el apellido de Lantis, ni en el anime/manga fue aclarado, así que me tome el atrevimiento de ponerle el apellido del seiyū que le dio voz en el anime original en Japón y me refiero a Jūrōta Kosugi, gogleenlo si quieren…

Hasta pronto…

TutsiPop


End file.
